<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Almas Gemelas. by DesahogoWriten</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23553166">Almas Gemelas.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesahogoWriten/pseuds/DesahogoWriten'>DesahogoWriten</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Condoms, Consensual Underage Sex, First Time, First Time Bottoming, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Magic, Underage Kissing, ¡BottomPeter, ¡TopTony</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:34:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,545</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23553166</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesahogoWriten/pseuds/DesahogoWriten</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“¿Y bien?” </p>
<p>“Bueno, puede que haya molestado a Loki y me mandara una maldición para que no pudiera acercarme a otro ser humano sin sentir asco, no puedo mostrar afecto tampoco por lo que veo y como sabes soy un hombre corporal. ¿Puedes solucionarlo? ¿O conoces a alguien que pueda?” </p>
<p>“Permíteme un momento.” Empieza a reírse, simplemente es hilarante como el arrogante de Stark no puede tener contacto físico con ninguna mujer. “Bien, termine... No, espera.” Se ríe con más fuerza que antes.</p>
<p>“¡Stephen!” Stark está malhumorado.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki/Thor (Marvel), Peter Parker/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Almas Gemelas.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Loki comienza a perder la paciencia que recibió al despertarse de un humor espectacular junto a su amante muy sexy, que resultó ser su hermano adoptivo porque hace tiempo atrás descubrió que su padre Odín les mintió desde que ellos eran unos bebés. Aquella paciencia que Thor le otorgó con sus 'Buenos días, hermano' está por evaporarse en el aire por Stark que la está convirtiendo en cenizas, no deja de molestarlo con su cuerpo, sobre el sexo con Thor o cualquier tipo de tema sexual.</p>
<p>“Oh, ¿Acaso te avergüenzas ahora? ¿Qué tal ayer cuando se escuchaban tus gritos hasta Asgard? La sonrisa ladeada de Tony no le ayuda en nada. "No, que se escucharon hasta el más allá, apuesto que sus padres lo oyeron en donde sea que están".</p>
<p>"Créeme Stark, me estas colmando la paciencia".</p>
<p>Loki tiene que retirar los vestigios Asgardianos para vestir ropa Midgardiana porque él y Thor tienen que parecer como simples mortales, combinarse con el resto de personas y no solo les pasa a ellos sino también a los Asgardianos que permanecerán después de la destrucción de su mundo. Después de la amenaza, Loki se da media vuelta vuelta a irse, espalda firme, hombros rectos y sus manos como si cargaran un huevo en cada mano sin apretar por el coraje pero es ahí cuando el genio comete el peor error de su vida, nalguear a un Laufeyson.</p>
<p>"¡Suficiente!" Loki Truena Los Dedos. "Prepárate para que tengas asco de tener sexo, Edward".</p>
<p>Una niebla verde rodea el cuerpo de Tony y este solo se queda quieto antes de esto, a pesar de que sabe que Loki tiene habilidades de ese tipo no se preocupa por ellos burlándose de él para irse con la cita que hoy tendrá: nada más y nada menos que una de las mejores modelos de Nueva York. Porta un distintivo traje, simplemente lleven a la chica a cenar, un poco de romance falso y ¡Zas! Caerá rendida como la presa que es. Nunca falla.</p>
<p>
  <strong>[Unas horas más tarde]</strong>
</p>
<p>"LOKI LAUFEYSON, ¡Retira el maldito encantamiento en este jodido instante!"</p>
<p>Golpea la puerta de ambos dioses enfurecido, dentro de la habitación Thor mira a Loki mientras este sonríe falsamente inocente y Thor suspira, el rubio decide salir de la habitación pues sabe qué genio jamás los dejará en paz a menos de que alguien le enfrente. </p>
<p>"Hombre de hierro, ¿Por qué el alboroto a las 4:30 de la madrugada?" Gruñe recargándose en el umbral de la puerta.</p>
<p>“Pasa que tu queridísimo hermano me puso una maldición para no tener sexo, Thor. ¿Sabes? Me puedes quitar mis trajes, mi dinero pero NO mi vida sexual activa ". Stark está que tiraba humo del coraje.</p>
<p>Thor mira hacia adentro de la habitación, Loki está debajo de las cobijas boca abajo, desnudo con una sonrisa triunfante, luego saca una mano y levantando el dedo en medio luciendo una linda señal Britney. </p>
<p>“Toca mi trasero de nuevo y te castro”. Espeta el dios del engaño. "Hermano, vuelve acá e ignora a ese idiota".</p>
<p>“¡Solo estaba jodiendo, ni siquiera fue con intenciones sexuales!” Thor roda los ojos con burla, siempre le dijo a Tony que dejara a Loki o se atuviera a las consecuencias.</p>
<p>"Yo no te ayudo, tocaste la pertenencia de un Rey ese es tu castigo, ¿No tienes un amigo mago?"</p>
<p>Sin dar oportunidad para replicar Thor le azota la puerta y Stark venta echando humo del pasillo de los cuartos de los Vengadores. Tendrá que hablar con cierto hombre con una capa como amiga.</p>
<p>
  <strong>[18 horas después]</strong>
</p>
<p>Empieza a sudar, necesita de esas sensaciones, comienza a hacerse adicto a esos cuerpos delgados con curvas pero sin rostro para él, comienza a sudar por el esfuerzo y querer joderse en cualquier cosa pero lo ha intentado durante las últimas horas y simplemente no puede tener sexo con nadie y sin cambios porque no habría una erección, sino porque al momento que alguien lo toca le deja las arcadas.</p>
<p>Frente al templo se encuentra Stark yendo a donde el único que podría quitarle esta maldición es Stephen pues él tiene ciertos rituales y da toda su fortuna que esto no es nada a comparación a lo que el Doctor está acostumbrado a hacer, pesar de que solo se habla pocas veces sabemos ambos que pueden contar con el contraste después de los acontecimientos de Thanos, aunque es algo extraño que todos volvemos con cinco años más jóvenes de la gema.</p>
<p>Toca varias veces la puerta de entrada de aquel gran templo, venta un chico vestido con los típicos vestigios de aprendizaje de ese tipo de lugares. Tony hace una revelación que le enseño Extraño al momento de entrar en los templos o estar mal visto prohibiendo la entrada, lo que debería por experiencia.</p>
<p>El chico sonríe y hace la reverencia igualmente, se hace a un lado dejando pasar al millonario, luego de esto mira a Stephen observarlo desde el segundo piso hacia abajo por las escaleras.</p>
<p>"Rígido." Nombra el hechicero supremo.</p>
<p>"Extraño, necesito tu ayuda".</p>
<p>Después de esto el hechicero lo hace subir, se saluda cordialmente, caminan por largos pasillos y finalmente lo que es la habitación donde está el estudio de Stephen. El whisky se sienta en la silla principal y el whisky whisky se sienta en las sillas secundarias, la capa del Doctor estaba volando alrededor de ellos felizmente.</p>
<p>"¿Y bien?"</p>
<p>“Bueno, puedo haber molestado a Loki y me mandara una maldición para que no pueda acercarme a otro ser humano sin sentir asco, no puedo mostrar afecto tampoco por lo que veo y como sabes soy un hombre corporal. ¿Puedes solucionarlo? ¿O conoces a alguien que pueda?</p>
<p>"Permíteme un momento". Empieza a reírse, simplemente es hilarante como el arrogante de Stark no puede tener contacto físico con ninguna mujer. "Bien, término ... No, espera". Se ríe con más fuerza que antes.</p>
<p>"¡Stephen!" Stark está malhumorado.</p>
<p>"Sí, bueno, dime. ¿Qué palabras dijo exactamente? Intenta tranquilizarse porque comienza a doler su estómago por tanto tiempo de repetición.</p>
<p>"Algo como 'Preparate para que tengas asco de tener sexo, Edward'". Responde el millonario con especificación clara.</p>
<p>"Pff ... ¿Quién te dice Edward?" Se burla. "Bueno, para empezar yo no puedo medirme con la magia de Dioses del olimpo, Stark". Pausa "Sin embargo, hay una laguna en sus palabras".</p>
<p>"¿Qué quieres decir?" La confusión en sus ojos de color ámbar da un notario que realmente inspeccionó la frase y también intento de descubrir por su lado el motor de este tipo de maldición que Loki le puso.</p>
<p>"No puedes tener sexo, más nunca dijo hacer el amor". Stark no tiene reacción alguna hasta que ve Stephen no juega empezando a reírse.</p>
<p>“¿Me vendrás con cursilerías ahora?” Exasperado Stark comienza a tallarse la cara con las manos.<br/>
<br/>
“No son cursilerías Tony, cada persona tiene su alma alma gemela. Loki pudo hacer esa maldición pero sabe que el padre de todo, Odín hizo una persona para otra y eso no lo puede evitar. Incluso si aún no tienes un sentimiento podrás libremente tener algo sexual con la persona.” Explica con simpleza el hechicero. “No puedo retirar la maldición de un dios pero puedo invocar a tu alma gemela si gustas.!<br/>
<br/>
“Joder, Loki me las va a pagar.” Gruñe el genio irritado. “¿Qué pasa si ‘mi alma gemela’...” Enfatiza con comillas lo último. “...me odia o aún peor... es algún tipo de raro.” Hace una mueca.</p>
<p>"Bueno, por muy raro que sea, es tu única oportunidad Tony". Con arrogancia demuestra su punto. "Tú sabes que Loki jamás quitarás el encanto en ti, ¿Estás dispuesto a tener sexo?"</p>
<p>Tony se estremece asustado ante la idea.</p>
<p>"No, hagámoslo". Stephen carcajea.</p>
<p>
  <strong>[...]  </strong>
</p>
<p>"Bien, Stark". Stephen termina de escribir los encantamientos en el piso. "Solo necesito un poco de tu esencia". Se acerca al millonario y arranca un pelo de él. "Bien ... ¿listo?"</p>
<p>Tony por su parte está sentado en la mesa a unos pocos pasos de donde están los símbolos, ingredientes y el cabello que acaba de ser lanzado por Stephen, suspira y asiente inseguro. Stephen comienza a mover las manos, las cosas que están en el centro de todo lo que ocurre a elevarse empezando a brillar, uniéndose entre sí empezando a irradiar las formas estrechas, tanto que Tony no puede mirar directamente a ella.</p>
<p>Stephen está impresionado de lo tanto que brilla el alma que está siendo invocada, es una pureza sin igual, no he visto una alma tan brillante en su vida ya que en el mundo donde viven siempre hay luces muy opacas o sin color pero esta es única . Poco a poco el cuerpo se va materializado y Tony se pone de pie sonriendo levemente ansioso, Stephen está haciendo los últimos movimientos del conjuro cuando se divisa al parecer el cuerpo de un chico, Stark siempre se ha visto una persona con sus horizontes abiertos a lo nuevo y que su alma gemela sea un hombre no lo va a parar.</p>
<p>Es ahí cuando el cuerpo se da a conocer totalmente a Tony frunce el ceño, mira a Stephen que al parecer está igual de sorprendido que él.</p>
<p>“¿Señor Stark? Dr. ¿Extraño? ¿Capita? ¿Qué sucede aquí? Hace unos momentos estaba jugando con Ned a los videojuegos ". La sala está en silencio, ninguno de los dos reacciona pero la Capa roja se acerca a Peter a las decisiones caricias, el muchacho inocentemente. "¿Van a decirme que está pasando?"<br/>
<br/>
"Vamos Stephen, debes estar bromeando". Suelta el mayor quien comienza a entrar en pánico. </p>
<p>"No, é-él es ..." Luego del asombro comenzó a formarse una sonrisa y luego se volvió como loco por la situación. "Joder Stark, que mala suerte tienes".</p>
<p>Peter sigue sin comprender nada, cuando mira el piso alza una ceja, muy confundido. Las marcas de tinta con varios escritos en un idioma que antes había aprendido gracias a las visitas que luego de Thanos, Peter miró lo que hizo Stephen para ver que todo estaba bien con él. De a poco va traduciendo lo que está escrito, cae en cuenta lo que dice y alza la mirada rápidamente a mirar a Stephen y luego a Tony empezando a hiperventilar.</p>
<p>“E-Está bien ...” Intenta no ponerse algo nervioso. "Díganme, ¿Quién quería invocar a su alma gemela?"</p>
<p>Stephen mira a Tony y Tony a él, no quieren decirle, ni Stephen ni Tony pues posiblemente el chico no se lo tome para nada bien, no saben la reacción precisa y Tony está por tener una crisis emocional en ese momento, tan así que ya se le está dificultando el respirar correctamente.</p>
<p>"Peter ..." Habla Tony. "Yo invoco a mi alma gemela".</p>
<p>Eso es todo. Peter se desmaya.</p>
<p>
  <strong>[Un tiempo luego]</strong>
</p>
<p>Peter abre los ojos, al parecer ya no está en el templo, pero tampoco está en los departamentos con mayo porque está demasiado frío el cuarto como para que la habitación de su habitación diera esos ambientes tan frescos en verano. Parpadea varias veces y reconoce su habitación del complejo de los vengadores, está un poco oscuro pero divisa a un millonario acostado en el sillón de la recamara dormitando. Se pregunta, ¿Por qué no se fue a dormir a su cuarto o durmió en la cama?</p>
<p>"¿Despertaste?"</p>
<p>La voz ronca lo sobresalta, suspira y mira directamente a los ojos del genio. Tony se pone de pie, se talla el rostro con sus manos caminando hacia la cama y se sienta en el borde junto a Peter que está sentado recargado en la cabecera de la cama, el chico aún lo mira inspeccionando cada detalle del rostro del alcalde: los ojos intensos que también lo observan, la nariz gruesa pero sin ser muy grande, los labios que se ven carnosos, la piel con un poco de arrugas y las bolsas debajo de sus ojos, sin dejar atrás esa maldita barba haciéndolo ver endemoniadamente atractivo. El chico asiente con las mejillas de un color rosado.</p>
<p>"Yo ... Peter". El genio no puede expresar sus palabras de forma coherente. "Lamento que tuvieras que lidiar con esto".</p>
<p>Peter hace una pequeña mueca pero sonríe al final, extiende una mano hacia las manos del alcalde.</p>
<p>"Supongo que no es malo, señor Stark". Tony lo mira sorprendido. "Es decir ... ¿es tan malo que yo sea su alma gemela?" Peter aprieta sus labios bajando la mirada. "¿Le incómoda que no sea tan atractivo o ... una mujer?"</p>
<p>"¡Claro que no!" Tony reacciona tan desesperado como se siente. "Yo no pienso que sea malo Peter ... es solo que eres tan joven, chico". La mano de Tony va a la mejilla del chico acariciando allí y acerca de su cuerpo al estudiante.</p>
<p>Peter se eriza por el tacto, sus sentidos están haciéndole una jugada pésima, impidiendo que se mantuviera calmado ante las caricias o roces de su mentor. Tony no se había dado cuenta hasta ahora que está tan cerca de los ojos del muchacho que estos brillan con dulzura y un amor incondicional, ¿Cuánto tiempo Peter ha estado queriéndolo de esta forma? Tampoco se había dado cuenta que al parecer lo que Stephen dijo es cierto, las almas gemelas siempre se pueden dar el afecto necesario, aunque no han hecho nada indecoroso puede sentirse pleno al poder acariciar la piel de Parker.<br/>
<br/>
"Eso es porque no envejeció después de volver de la gema". Suspira con cansancio de que le recuerde qué, a pesar de tener mentalmente veinte años, su cuerpo muestra tener quince. "Pero ... quiero decir ... esto me hace feliz, que usted sea mi alma gemela".</p>
<p>“¿Crees que no me pone de esa forma? Peter, no sabes cuan agradecido estoy de que seas tú y no alguien tan egocéntrico o idiota como yo, en serio ... conmigo tengo ". Peter suelta una risita.</p>
<p>"Entonces ..." Peter acerca de su rostro al de Tony pegando sus frentes y este sonríe por la acción del menor de ambos.</p>
<p>"¿Entonces?" La voz ronca de Stark sale un poco nerviosa, Peter tiene quince y el cuarenta y ocho, esto va a salir mal, muy mal.</p>
<p>"Bueno ... Yo ... ya que somos almas gemelas podría decirse que ... nosotros ... ya sabe". Las mejillas de Peter no pueden estar más rojas y Tony se enternece por esto. </p>
<p>"¿Quieres saber si seremos más que mentor y alumno?" Sonríe de lado.</p>
<p>Peter asiente muchas veces mientras de un poco sube sus manos por los hombros del millonario hasta su cuello, ambos pueden sentir la respiración del contrario y sus narraciones se rozan lentamente con cariño, Peter siente un cosquilleo en su cuerpo cuando la barba del genio le raspa la piel y el poder evitarlo ambos se besan con la pasión que guardaron desde el abrazo de despedida en la pelea de Thanos y pesar de ello seguían negando al regresar todos.</p>
<p>Tony comienza a sentir que alguna vez podrá soltar al chico, aun si este se lo pide, él debe ser suyo a todo costo, sin importar que, lo que sorprende al millonario es que Peter toma la iniciativa de profundizar el beso con su lengua pero al instante le sigue el juego, ¿De dónde aprendió a besar tan bien?</p>
<p>La mano que Tony tiene libre vaga por toda extensión de la cama hasta el muslo del muchacho para subir a su cintura, los brazos de Peter ya están rodeando el cuello de Tony cruzándose detrás de la nuca de este y por la presión están pecho contra pecho , las manos de Peter están tocando la espalda ancha de su ídolo, lloriquea cuando Tony se separa pero el millonario no quiere para nada abusar del momento, no quiere abusar de los sentimientos del chico o de la situación, sabe que lo quiere de eso no tiene duda pero tal vez no tanto como Peter lo quiere a él o tal vez solo es la culpa de que el chico tiene quince.</p>
<p>"Pues al parecer si, ¿Quieres ser mío, Peter?" Palabras incorrectas posiblemente pero no importa, Peter se mueve hasta quedar sobre el regazo de Stark.</p>
<p>"Señor Stark, siempre fui tuyo". Tony traga saliva, Peter sonríe dulcemente.</p>
<p><em>De Santa mierda</em> . Piensa el millonario.</p>
<p>Luego de eso ambos quedarán besarse con dulzura y pasión hasta que se queden dormidos.</p>
<p>
  <strong>[Dos años después]</strong>
</p>
<p>La base de los vengadores suele ser tranquila pero desde que se enteraron de lo que pasó en el templo nadie quiere dejar a Tony con Peter solos y eso no solo está hartando al alcalde, sino que el hecho de ni siquiera besó a su pareja a Peter Lo saca de sus casillas. Peter ya tiene diecisiete, no pueden estar de esa forma para siempre.</p>
<p>El peor hijo Loki y Thor, no sabe por qué no lo deja solo con su ahora novio, él está viviendo en la base de los vengadores desde que se en un vengador oficial. Puede aceptar qué por obligación, porque sabía que él con esos poderes no podría ser reprimido en aquella casa de Queens y además, Tony movió el cielo, mar y tierra para que encuentre una casa lo más cerca de la base que sea posible.</p>
<p>De lo que también se enteró es de lo que paso en el templo pero a pesar de ello no puede presiona mucho pues ve como Tony se sobrevivió por el chico en la ocasión que Thanos los hizo desaparecer, como el millonario paso noche y día desvelándose, mirando la forma de regresar a su sobrino, creando una estrategia, un plan, una razón o esperanza en la cual creer de que el pequeño castaño volvería, el genio dejo de comer, de dormir, de vivir su vida majestuosa como el 'Stark' que era para poder ver la sonrisa adorable de Peter una vez más.</p>
<p>Y todos los esfuerzos que Tony hizo que obtuvieran sus frutos porque, contra corriente, Tony pudo devolver a Peter, tardó así cinco años largos, y eso fue suficiente para el filántropo para volverse loco.</p>
<p>Para May eso es el amor más grande que puedes demostrar.</p>
<p>Lo que Peter no sabe es el por qué Tony había buscado a su alma gemela que después de enterarse de quien es - quien le perteneció toda su vida, quien lo cambió de formas inexplicables y quien estuvo negando el amor que tuvo éxito - se olvidó por completo de usar a Peter de esa forma prefiriendo el camino correcto. Pero Loki el dios del engaño es extasiado por las preguntas del chico hasta que termina por contar toda la verdad al chico, del porque lo protegido de Tony aunque, en realidad, no es necesario.</p>
<p>Peter levanta una ceja, sus mejillas se prenden de molestia y se pone de pie corriendo entre todos los vengadores, toma con fuerza de la muñeca a Tony ignorando las preocupaciones de las llamadas de todos, Tony intenta forcejear porque no sabe que ocurre con Peter, el chico molesto lo lleva a rastras con su súper fuerza a la habitación del genio, cierra la puerta detrás de ellos y lanza a la cama a Tony.</p>
<p>"VIERNES atranca la puerta nadie entra y venta hasta que terminemos nuestro asunto aquí". Se cruza de brazos.</p>
<p>"Ahora si vas a decirme, ¿Qué carajos te pasa Peter?" Tony pasa su mano por su muñeca acariciándola aliviando el dolor. "Porque creo que esto queda por un buen rato, menos la razón de la marca".</p>
<p>"Tú solo buscaste a tu alma gemela ... POR SEXO". Tony suspira, sabía que eso iba a pasar. "Claro, tuve que ser Anthony Playboy Stark como siempre". Vaya que está molesto.</p>
<p>“Número uno, si, lo busque porque Loki me metió el encantamiento. Dos, ¿Por qué te molesta? Es decir, nunca te tocará como para que digas que solo te quiero para acostarme ". Pausa "Así que ... ¿Qué es lo que te molesta?"</p>
<p>Peter no sabe que carajos le molestaba, sabe que Tony siempre lo respeta, le da besos nada más, solo lo encapricha, siempre lo mima, lo trata como se lo merece pero la forma simple de su relación solo se base en ese hechizo que se hizo rogando por una salvación a su entrepierna le molesta, solo hay algo que le molesta más que eso y es ..</p>
<p>"Que nunca habría pasado esto sino fuera de ese estúpido hechizo, que amaras tanto el sexo jamás me hubieras visto de esta forma y yo estaba igual de perdido porque ..." Las lágrimas se asoman en sus cuencas y el chico cae de rodillas Tony se baja hacia el para abrazarlo. “Siempre te amado como para que solo me amaras después de la magia de Strange”.</p>
<p>Tony sabe que todo se puede malinterpretar muy mal pero también sabe que puede resolver esto.</p>
<p>"Peter, siempre te amado". El abrazo se hace más cálido. “Maldición niño, como no te das una idea. Pero no podría declararme un crio de quince sin ser visto como una pederasta, no quería perderte y preferir ser tu mentor a olvidarme de tu presencia para siempre ". Besa la coronilla de Peter. “Cuando te vi en ese portal pude saber que no era tan imposible, sé que no tengo la oportunidad de estar con nadie más, creé cuando te digo que no necesito, no quiero y no estaré con nadie más. ¿Oíste?</p>
<p>Peter asiente un poco sonriendo levemente, rodea a Tony del cuello y se sienta en el regazo de este, se acerca al rostro de él besando los labios gruesos provocando que su barba le raspe. Tony tiene sus manos abrazando a Peter por su cintura de forma protectora, intensificando el beso introduciendo su lengua uniendo esto con la dulce carne de su chico, los sospechosos son parte de aquel acto carnal porque las respiraciones comienzan a hacerse más pesadas.</p>
<p>Tony separa sus labios por un momento para besar la mejilla izquierda, la derecha, su barbilla, la punta de su nariz y su frente con dulzura; sus manos acarician la cintura pequeña de su novio, quien solo se queda embobado mirando al alcalde hasta que sus manos bajan al cuello de este atrayendo su rostro para besarlo una vez más, luego baja al cuello maduro besando con dulzura hasta succionar claro chupetón en esta, Stark suelta una risita mientras Peter observa su obra de arte para mirar los ojos del alcalde.</p>
<p>"Eres tan adorable, amor". Dados Stark. Peter abre los ojos asombrado, el apodo es nuevo.</p>
<p>“Por supuesto, ¿con quién crees que estas tratando?” Juega el joven sacando la lengua.</p>
<p>"Perdona Joven Parker, no sabía que lidiaba con divas, conmigo tengo". Peter se carcajea.</p>
<p>"Oh, vamos, te encanta que sea así". Habla en voz baja. "Aprendí de ti después de todo".</p>
<p>"Claro que me encanta, eres tú y siempre serás tú".</p>
<p>Peter se sonroja y Tony pueden notarlo en la obscuridad de la habitación pues la luz de la luna traspasa la ventana del cuarto, el menor evita la mirada y muerde su labio inferior, luego recuerda el día en el que están, mira los ojos de Tony.</p>
<p>"Hoy cumplimos dos años, ¿Cómo pude olvidarlo?" Se auto regaña.</p>
<p>"No sé qué, pero si me corresponde". Se ríe Tony. "Solo que arruinaste mi plan con reservación al ponerte como diva".</p>
<p>"Oh, vamos".</p>
<p>El chico hace un puchero, luego una idea surge y sonríe mordiéndose el labio inferior nuevamente. Besa los labios del millonario con suavidad nuevamente, finge acomodarse con sus piernas a los costados de Tony frotando su entrepierna con la de su novio mayor, el beso se intensifica por un momento pero el genio se detiene cuando siente las corrientes aparentemente luego de meses y aleja a Peter antes de que cometa una locura.</p>
<p>"¿Q-Qué pasa?" El arácnido se preocupa al sentir su lejanía. “¿Qué hice mal? ¿No te gustó?</p>
<p>"No es eso, amor". Abraza al chico. “Sólo no quiero cometer una locura, me vuelves loco, Peter pero siento que aún no es tiempo. ¿Comprendes?</p>
<p>Peter siente el rechazo, aunque sabe que Tony tiene un poco de razón se puso de pie y se auto recobra nuevamente, ¿En qué pensaba? Tony siempre lo respetó y ahí va él a servirse como una zorra, joder la había cagado.</p>
<p>"Si, perdón". Su voz suena un poco ronca, el genio nota el cambio de humor.</p>
<p>"Peter ..." Tony se pone de pie de igual forma y abraza al chico por la espalda. "¿Te molestaste?" Peter niega. "¿Te hice sentir mal?"</p>
<p>"E-es solo que ..." Pausa. “Nada, está bien, yo solo ... Lo siento. Me siento tonto porque vine a reclamarte que solo quieres sexo y al final yo estaba provocando eso y ... Me siento no se ... rechazado ".</p>
<p>Tony suspira, besa la nuca de Peter, este se estremece levemente, luego lame con su lengua la piel sensible para luego abrir sus labios y succionar metiendo un poco los dientes, Peter comienza a sentirse como gelatina pues su lugar más sensible es ese.</p>
<p>"Peter ... No te estoy rechazando, me vuelves tan loco que tengo miedo de lastimarte". Habla con seducción y tranquilidad. "No quiero presionarte a nada, pero al final yo soy el que huye". Tony respira el olor al champú de su bebé. "Hoy te haré mío entonces". Peter sufrió la emoción en su estómago. "Siempre puedes decir no a lo que sea, amor".</p>
<p>Peter asiente levemente. Tony lleva sus manos desde la pequeña cintura hasta el límite de la camisa, pasa sus manos gruesas y grandes por debajo de esa subiendo tocando lo duro de su abdomen, luego de un poco llega a su pecho y cada mano toma una areola acariciando suavemente, Peter gime luego de sentir otra mordida al costado de su cuello por placer.</p>
<p>El chico intenta girarse pero un 'espera' de Tony lo hace detenerse abruptamente. El genio se separa un poco del cuerpo, retira la camisa simple rápidamente, luego acaricia toda la extensión del cuerpo de su chico de las caderas para arriba. Peter pega su hombro al pecho de Tony, su cabeza está en el hombro contrario jadeando a lo que Tony aprovecha para dejar un chupón más adelante del pequeño cuello. Baja sus manos al límite de los pantalones del chico, desabotona la prenda, baja el cierre e introduce sus manos con lentitud dentro de la entrepierna de su novio.</p>
<p>"Oh, mierda ..."</p>
<p>Jadea <em>mallitas</em> complacido. Tony sonríe de lado, es la satisfacción por la melodía que sus labios disparan, que Tony lleva una mano a los testículos del chico mientras que la otra se mueve de arriba hacia abajo e incluso viceversa. Peter arquea la espalda y siente la dureza de los pantalones de Tony, el alcalde empuja un poco haciendo gemir a Peter de la sorpresa mientras que las manos siguen moviéndose con gran rapidez que Peter comienza a sentir la corriente en todo su cuerpo hasta casi empezar a convulsionar un poco por el placer.</p>
<p>"Vamos, amor". Incita el mayor. "Córrete en mi mano, Peter".</p>
<p>"¡Antonio! ¡Mierda!</p>
<p>Tony lame las marcas que había hecho con anterioridad, mueve sus manos con mayor facilidad por el pre seminal que sale chorros.</p>
<p>"¡Hazlo!" Ordena "Deja salir tu semen mi amor, quiero sentirlo".</p>
<p>Sin más Peter se corre en la mano temblando hasta casi desplomarse, pero Tony alcanza a sujetarlo y acostarlo boca arriba en la cama jadeando, Tony se retira lo que le queda de ropa a su pequeño hasta dejarlo desnudo. Luego de ello se quita toda su propia ropa excepto los boxers, ve en sus cajones, saca una botella de lubricante y condones; Ésta es una consideración por ser la primera vez de Peter, pues el condón lo hace más fácil para ambos.</p>
<p>Con una mano toma las dos piernas del menor, levantando las pesas hasta llegar al pecho de Peter fácilmente, Peter sonríe con dulzura y estiramiento rápidamente hacia su propia cabeza, Tony se relame los labios por la flexibilidad del arácnido. Suelta las piernas a si mismo Peter las mantiene en su lugar, abre la botella de lubricante bañando sus dedos.</p>
<p>El genio acerca de tres dedos a la entrada del estudiante, presenta lentamente el central con delicadeza. Peter frunce el ceño pero se mantiene en la posición, suele ser molesto al principio pero cuando llega al final no tanto, las repeticiones de este y los demás dedos hacen que la coherencia ya no exista en el cerebro de Peter.</p>
<p>"M-más, Tony, amor". Ruega el chico.</p>
<p>Tony sonríe, saca los dedos con delicadeza, se retira su propio bóxer dejando ver al miembro alargado, saca un condón y se lo pone, al final se coloca más lubricante para permitir que el dolor sea el mínimo para su pequeño. Peter separa las piernas a cada lado del millonario, Tony se inclina, se recarga con una mano del costado de Peter, la otra está en la cintura levantando esta. Peter cruza sus piernas en la cintura de Tony y sus brazos rodean el cuello del mismo. Él alcalde apunto de introducirse recuerda.</p>
<p>"VIERNES."</p>
<p>'Si señor.'</p>
<p>"Insonora la habitación".</p>
<p>'Hecho'.</p>
<p>Peter lo mira confundido cuando Tony comienza a introducirse dentro.</p>
<p>“Oh mierda, amor. T-tan, tan apretado, eres tan perfecto aquí abajo, eres tan perfecto todo tú ”.</p>
<p>Peter chilla al sentir aquella intromisión y es que, mierda, le duele como los mil demonios.</p>
<p>Tony sabe esto así que besa con amor a su chico, mientras que el grosor de su miembro va abriendo la entrada de su pequeño novio. Peter comienza a llorar por el dolor, Tony se detiene asustado.</p>
<p>“¿Paro? ¿Yo salgo? Peter niega.</p>
<p>"Sigue, solo duele un poco pero ..." Gime dolorosamente. "Valdrá la pena".</p>
<p>Tony asiente, se presenta aún más, Peter solloza pero Tony no se detiene hasta que está completamente y así Peter Jadea e intenta respirar pero el miembro de Anthony es tan grande que se siente lleno completamente. Tony besa las mejillas del chico, cojo las lágrimas y Peter sonríe por lo tierno que Tony está siendo, las caderas del alcalde salieron con lentitud y se adentran con la misma velocidad. Peter está moviéndose un poco y el dolor va cesando de un poco hasta convertirse en el placer del que todos hablan en clase, Tony siente que su cuerpo tiembla rítmicamente e intenta moverse más rápido y escuchar la aprobación de Peter lo hace con más fuerza.</p>
<p> "Oh, mierda ... Si, bebe, así justo ahí". Peter gime alto, los brazos que lo rodean movieron a dejar marcas por las uñas que le rasguñan.</p>
<p>“¿Te gusta? ¿Quieres que sea más rudo, Amor?</p>
<p>"¡Oh ... si! ¡Dámelo! ¡Más!</p>
<p>Peter arquea la espalda, echa su cabeza para atrás y abre la boca gritando el nombre de Tony incontrolables veces, Tony deja chupetones por todo el cuello de su chico, baja a los hombros mordiendo hasta sus pezones a succionarlos. Tony no tuvo sexo desde hace mucho y Peter es primerizo.</p>
<p>"Joder ... Mierda, ámame voy a correr". Gruñe el millonario.</p>
<p>"Y-yo tambien ..." Chilla el chico. "¡T-Te amo!"</p>
<p>Las embestidas son tan rudas que el choque de sus cuerpos comienza a resonar en la habitación junto a los gemidos, rugidos y el sonido de los jugos sexuales del trasero de Peter. Todo eso junto es la melodía de ambos para el amor pasional que tuvo en ese momento, sin más Peter no aguanta un correrse en su abdomen y luego de varias embestidas Tony se corre dentro del condón.</p>
<p>El alcalde sale del chico, se recuesta a un lado jadeando y Peter se encuentra en el limbo por el orgasmo obtenido, Tony besa sus labios por última vez en la noche y antes de limpiar el desastre:</p>
<p>"Te amo aún más, amor".</p>
<p>Al día siguiente, los vengadores están tranquilos en su habitación menos dos, Thor y Loki. El par de genios no habían salido de la habitación de Tony en toda la noche, se preocupan de que el alcalde se aprovechara del chico pero eso está muy lejos de lo que pasó la noche anterior.</p>
<p>Tony vende en unos pantalones de deporte, Peter con una camisa del alcalde y su bóxer puesto, están cocinando unos panqueques deliciosos según Tony que tiene rodeado por la cintura al menor que está cocinando. Loki entra a la cocina y observa los rasguños en la espalda del alcalde, luego Peter se asoma para ver a Loki parado en la puerta.</p>
<p>"Oh señor Loki, ¿quiere panqueques?" Sonríe con felicidad, Loki mira las violetas marcas en el cuello y el hombro pues la camisa se cae por un lado deja ver si nívea piel.</p>
<p>"Eh ..." Thor a su espalda también mira la escena. "S-supongo".</p>
<p>"Genial, entonces serán ocho panqueques".</p>
<p>El chico deja que la masa se cociera mientras prepara café, Tony lo carga girándolo haciendo cosquillas.</p>
<p>"¡Tony para!" Las risas de ambos resuenan en la cocina. "¡Me harás tirar todo, Bebe!"</p>
<p>"Vamos amor no sería la primera vez que se te arruina la comida". Se burla sacando la lengua y caminando a la mesa en la que ya ambos dioses están sentados. “¿Y esas caras? ¿Loki no te quiso dar amor anoche o algo?</p>
<p>“N-no es eso sino que ...” Thor frunce el ceño. "Ustedes ...</p>
<p>"¿Nosotros?" El genio ríe de buen humor burlón.</p>
<p>"¿Te cogiste al niño?" Al otro lado de la cocina, Peter se ahoga con el agua que está tomando.</p>
<p>“Tuvimos algo, sí. ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso es un delito? Oh, creo que si. Ops ". Se ríe.</p>
<p>“Aparte que eres pederasta ...” Le devuelve Loki divertido. "Nada está mal."</p>
<p>"Ja-Ja ni te esfuerces". Se va con Peter. "Porque este buen humor no me lo lo quitas ni con otro maleficio, Loki".</p>
<p>Peter sonríe a Tony y lo besa, Tony se lo regresa con gusto.</p>
<p>Los panqueques se queman ese día.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>